Frozen Hearts and Forbidden Love
by Silverflame44
Summary: A Kristelsa fanfiction. A year after the death of her sister, Elsa and Kristoff reveal their true feelings for each other. After a scandal, the two must get accustomed to their new lives together. Just as soon as they're adjusted, something shocking happens that might change their lives forever. Rated T for somee mild language and some suggestive adult themes.
1. Chapter 1-Realization

Frozen Hearts and Forbidden Love

_Chapter 1: Realization_

Sunlight shines through the large window and falls upon a slim figure, wrapped in a blanket. Elsa sits up and groans, light shining directly in her large blue eyes. She tosses her legs over the side of the bed and stands up.

_Left foot, right foot, left foot right foo-, _Elsa's shin bangs into a large chest near her window and she groans in pain. Opening her eyes, she looks around her room. She turns and walks towards her vanity.

The blonde gasps as she slips on a patch of icy carpet. Elsa falls and lands on her butt. Taking advantage of the situation, she inspects the pattern and color of the frost around her. It is a darker color than her ice usually is and in a spiky, distressed pattern.

She puts her head in her hands and lets out a small sob. Composing herself quickly, she then stands up and walks to her vanity. Elsa pulls a brush through her messy hair and looks at herself in the mirror. After she finishes, she walks to her closet and opens the door.

Rummaging through the fabrics, she finds the dress she is looking for. The fabric is soft, and lilac in color. The sleeves are long and baggy, restricting just above the wrist. Elsa pulls out a black patterned corset that extends in a sort of cape to the floor.

Elsa pulls off her blue nightgown and pulls on the dress, inspecting herself in the mirror. She then pulls the cape-like corset over her head. As soon as it is settled in its place, Elsa gasps. The fabric is extremely tight over her stomach, tighter than she's ever felt a corset before. Looking down, she notices her stomach protruding slightly.

_Have I gained weight?, _she thinks to herself, _or am I…NO, _she cuts herself off mid-thought, _not possible!,_ Elsa looks down sadly at her stomach, _you know all too well it is completely possible._

Shaking her head, she walks to her vanity again and braids her hair. She puts it in a bun and a twist, the trademark queen hairstyle. She picks up her crown and places it atop her head. Looking at herself in the mirror, her lip trembles.

_I look so much like my mother, _she thinks.

Elsa turns away and walks to the door. She steps outside and walks down the corridor. She stops when she comes to a large painting hung on the wall. She reaches forward to touch it, then stops herself. Stepping back, she looks up at the large painting and sighs.

The painting in question depicts a young girl of 18 years. She has pretty red hair, with one white streak on the right. Her bangs cover her forehead and her hair is in twin braids. Her large blue eyes sparkle with light and innocence. A spray of freckles is splashed across her small nose and rosy cheeks. A faint smile plays across her thin, pink lips. A golden plaque under the frame reads, _Princess Anna of Arendelle, 18._

Tears fill Elsa's eyes as she looks at the picture of her now-deceased sister. _She was so young, _Elsa thinks, _she was taken so soon._

Elsa lowers her head and walks down the corridor, muttering to herself, "Why did she have to die before we had the chance to be sisters again? Why wasn't saving me enough to save her?" One word resonates through the young queen's mind, _Why?_

"Your Highness,"

Elsa looks up, startled by the voice, and sees a servant bowing in front of her. She smiles as she recognizes Kai, her most trusted servant. "Yes?" She asks politely,

"The Royal Ice Master and Deliverer requests your presence," He says to her, standing up straight.

"Send him to my room," Elsa says nonchalantly.

"But, your highness-"

Elsa cuts him off, "_I said,_ send him to my room"

"Yes, your highness" Kai turns to leave.

"And for the last time," Elsa says sternly, "Please, call me Elsa."

Kai turns his head and smiles, "Of course, _Elsa_" The servant scurries off to the front door.

Elsa smiles and turns, heading back to her room. Her smile quickly turns to a grimace as she remembers the tightness in her stomach that her corset is creating.

The blonde queen paces back and forth in her room, trying to straighten out her emotions. The door creaks open and a large, muscled blonde man walks in. Elsa looks up at him, still surprised to see him.

"Kristoff!" She exclaims. She runs to him and he wraps her in his warm embrace. She buries her head in his soft chest.

"How're you?" He asks her, resting his head atop hers.

Pulling back, she sits on her bed and buries her face in her hands. Kristoff sits next to her and puts his arm around her shoulders.

"Something wrong?" He asks her.

She looks up at him, putting her hands in her lap. He looks at her, concern filling his warm brown eyes.

"So…" Elsa begins, changing the subject, "Why are you here?"

He scratches his neck with his free hand nervously and begins, "Well…I…er…I kinda felt guilty for…you know…and then leaving you alone for a month. So I decided to check in on you."

Tears fill Elsa's eyes for the third time that day and she gives Kristoff a wobbly smile.

Kristoff looks at her and he speaks worriedly, "Elsa? Is something wrong?"

She looks into his eyes. 21 years of concealing her emotions, preparing for the worst, could never prepare her for the wave of uncertainty and uneasiness that crashes over her.

"Oh Kristoff…I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2-Confirmation

Frozen Hearts and Forbidden Love

Chapter 2: Confirmation

**((AN: Thanks so much for the feedback I got on the first chapter! ^^ Words cannot express how happy it makes me when I see other people enjoying my stories!))**

"Well…damn," Kristoff looks at her. "Do you think that…?" He trails off, trying and failing to complete a sentence.

Elsa simply nods with a wobbly smile. "That's the only option."

"Are y-you sure…" Kristoff is cut off by an angry glare from Elsa.

"Like I said," Elsa stands up and turns her head slightly in Kristoff's direction. "Only one option."

"It's-it's okay, Elsa," He stands up and wraps her in a bear hug. "It's okay… it's just a little…er… _sudden_"

She wraps her arms around his large figure and sighs into his chest. She stays for a moment before pulling back and walking across the room, stepping over the patch of spiky ice on the carpet. Kristoff walks toward her and almost slips on the icy ground.

"What's wrong Elsa?" He looks at the ice, knowing something like that would only happen if she were upset. Hearing his question, Elsa turns and looks at him.

"Kristoff… It's not important," Elsa says.

"Are you sure?" Kristoff looks into her eyes.

He takes her hands in his, chuckling a little at their size difference. "Do you think…"He places his hand on her slightly bulging stomach.

The queen simply shakes her head, happy to change the subject, "My mother didn't have it, but my great-great-great-great grandmother was cursed, and it ran in the family, sometimes it skipped generations." She sighs, "So I really don't know."

Kristoff looks into her large blue eyes. "Either way," He says, "I will love him."

"Or her," Elsa smirks.

"Or her," Kristoff repeats.

~TIME SKIP~

Over the last two months, Elsa's stomach has steadily grown in size, as well as her appetite. Finally, her stomach has swelled so much, she doesn't wear corsets anymore, just specially made dresses, courtesy of the royal seamstress. With weekly visits from Kristoff, she has been happier than ever.

On this particular day, it is sunny and warm, midsummer. Kristoff has just finished selling his ice, and decides to pay a surprise visit to Elsa. Before he does that, he puts away Sven in the royal stables. Sven eats half of the carrot Kristoff hands to him, then Kristoff brings the slobbery carrot up to his mouth, taking a bite.

"You know, that could make you sick."

He jumps a little at the sound of Elsa's voice and turns to look at her. A smile turns up the corners of his mouth as he looks at her silhouette. Her slim figure looks a little strange, weighed down by her large stomach. Nonetheless, she is beautiful. An icy blue dress with purplish trim hugs her body, showing off her bulge.

"No need to stare," Elsa's voice yanks Kristoff out of his stupor, "You can just tell me I don't look good." She looks at the ground shyly.

"You're not-I mean you're- I mean-," Kristoff sighs, giving up. _How can this woman always make me stumble over my words?_ "You look beautiful," He manages to get out.

"Thanks," She looks up and sees Sven. Elsa perks up a little and crosses over to see him. "Hi there-Sven?" She says, looking at Kristoff for confirmation of the reindeer's name. He simply smiles and gives her a slight nod. "Hi there Sven," Elsa says to the furry reindeer.

Sven sniffs her hand and lets her scratch his chin. Elsa pulls back and Sven gives her a pouty look, begging for more. She creates a little snowflake for him and he licks it with his big red tongue. Elsa giggles and rubs the space between his antlers on top of his head.

"So…I…um…I was just about to visit you," Kristoff stutters out.

"But it's Wednesday, you usually visit me on Saturday," Elsa takes her hand off Sven and turns to look at Kristoff.

"Yeah…well…I…um…I just…I thought…" He trails off as Elsa silences him with a kiss. She pulls back and giggles at his shocked expression.

"You can visit me anytime," Elsa says, hugging him. He hugs her back and they stand there, in peaceful silence.

**((I will try to put up new chapters quickly, they are a little short, but I am planning on frequently updating!)) **


	3. Chapter 3-Gossip

Frozen Hearts and Forbidden Love

Chapter 3- Gossip

**((AN: This chapter is told about the townspeople, while chapter two is happening))**

"Look over there," The nasally voice of a short woman says. She points to a tall, muscled blonde man that's leading a reindeer to the royal stables.

"So?" Asks a small blonde girl. "It is just the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer."

"Go away, Gerda, I wasn't talking to you." The woman shoos the blonde girl, Gerda away.

"Were you talking to me?" A taller woman with black hair questions, folding stacks of clothing.

"Yes, of course I was." The shorter, brunette woman rolls her eyes. "Get that cotton out of your ears, Malina!"

"Sorry, Pernella, but you really must speak up, you know my hearing is not what it used to be!" Malina replies.

"Well then, now I have got your attention," Pernella says, "You know the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer, correct?"

"Who doesn't?" Malina says dreamily, nearly swooning on the spot. "He _is _the most handsome man in town, just ask any unmarried woman."

"Hmph, even the married women swoon after him."

Malina is knocked out of her Daydream by Pernella's voice and she says, "So, what about him?"

"Well, he has been acting suspicious lately," Pernella says, giving the dark-haired girl a smirk.

"Ooooo," Malina rests her head in her hands. "I feel gossip coming on!"

"It is only the best gossip of the 17th century!"

"Do tell!"

"Well," Pernella leans closer to Malina, "Every Saturday, the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer disappears into the castle, the only day he has off from his work. There is a rumor going around about why he is in the castle and what he is doing."

"What is it?" Malina's eyes widen, she is completely engulfed in this tale.

"Well, I have heard many things, but I only believe one. You know that red-haired princess that died a year ago? What was it? Princess…Anna?"

Malina nods, breathlessly waiting.

"Her death hit him hard. They believe he was in love with her. They say the queen herself fell in love as well. After her death," Her voice drops to a whisper, "There were no more obstacles in the way of their love, if you know what I mean." Pernella winks.

Malina gasps in shock, "No way!"

Pernella responds calmly, "Yes way."

A tall brunette woman runs into their shop, breathless.

"Henrietta!" Pernella gasps, shocked, "What is the matter?"

Henrietta gasps for air and sits on a small wooden stool in the corner, catching her breath. She begins to speak, "Royal stables…ice…reindeer…queen…" She trails off, still out of breath.

"Oh for god's sakes, spit it out woman!" Malina yells at her.

Henrietta glares at the dark-haired girl, then turns to Pernella and begins, "I was walking past the royal stables and I saw them. The Queen and the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer. They…they…" She starts to wheeze again.

Pernella hands her a cup of water and Henrietta gulps it down gratefully. She then begins to speak, "They were talking."

"Ooooo, they were _talking_. Someone spread the word!" Malina says sarcastically.

"Can you please _shut her up,_" Henrietta looks at Pernella and glances at Malina.

"Malina, be _quiet!_" Pernella glares at her. Malina snorts and crosses her arms.

"_As I was saying_, they were talking, and I noticed something," The tension in the room thickens, "The Queen is _pregnant._"

Shock reverberates through the shop, which has become dead silent. Both Malina and Pernella stare wide-eyed at Henrietta.

Malina breaks the silence, "Are you sure?"

"Of _course _I am sure. My mother was a midwife; I know what it looks like when a woman is three months pregnant!" Henrietta exclaims.

"Just wait until the girls hear _this_," Pernella rushes out of her shop, leaving Malina and Henrietta to stare after her in disbelief.

**((AN: Sorry if this chapter was a little short. Sorry it only has o.c.'s in it. I had this idea about town gossip, so here it is. I **_**might**_** do another chapter like this. Still not sure. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless![got the names from here: . ]))**


	4. Chapter 4-Revealing

Frozen Hearts and Forbidden Love

Chapter 4- Revealing

~One Week Afterwards~

"Elsa?"

"Go away Kai," Elsa looks at the closed door and then at her swollwn stomach.

"Elsa, please come out," He insists.

"What do you want?"

"A group of women want to see you," Kai replies, sighing, "You can't keep them away forever. Just come out and deal with it now."

The Queen sighs, then gets up and walks to the door, opening it for her trusted servant. She smiles and says, defeated, "Take me to them."

Kai gives her a small smile in return and hurries to the front room, where a cluster of three women stand, whispering to each other. When they spot Elsa, they shush each other and stare at her. The blonde Queen blushes, embarrassed.

A young woman with dark hair approaches Elsa. She quickly curtsies and begins, "Your Majesty, rumors have been going around that you are with child," She motions to Elsa's stomach, "May I look, I am a midwife, I may be able to help."

Elsa nods, giving her consent. The dark-haired woman kneels down and gently places her hands on Elsa's stomach.

She begins to speak, her hands slowly feeling over the Queen's stomach, "My name is Malina. How long have you been pregnant?"

Elsa looks down at Malina, "Three months, it will be four in a week."

"Your child is growing quite fast," Malina lays her ear on the Queen's stomach and closes her eyes, listening.

Elsa looks up at the other women, eyes wide.

"It's okay, she knows what she is doing, your Majesty," The short brunette reassures her.

Elsa looks down as Malina speaks, "Your child will come earlier than expected, but not too soon. Be careful, she is very powerful," The dark-haired woman stands up and presses something cold into the Queen's palm. "The father must dangle this pendant over your stomach. If it swings north-south, it is a boy. If it swings east-west, it is a girl."

"What if it doesn't swing at all?" Elsa asks, eyes widening in fear.

Malina shakes her head sorrowfully, "Then the child will never be welcomed into this world."

Elsa leans forward and hugs Malina.

"Thank you."

"Anything for your Majesty."

The women pull back and Malina joins her friends as they are escorted out of the castle.

The Queen points to a servant and says, "You, please find Kristoff and send him to my room."

The servant nods and hurries off to find Kristoff.

"Kai!" Elsa shouts for him.

He rushes to her side and says, "Yes, Elsa?"

She turns and looks into his eyes. "Find Malina and tell her she is the new Royal Midwife, please."

Kai smiles and says, "Of course, my Queen." Before he hurries out of the castle.

**((Hope you like! Happy New Year!))**


	5. Chapter 5-Connections

Frozen Hearts and Forbidden Love

Chapter 5-Connections

Elsa walks down the hallway, staring at the pretty blue crystal in her palm. She looks up and sees the door to her room. The Queen breathes deeply, squeezing the crystal in her palm. She exhales and pushes the door open.

"Elsa!" Kristoff exclaims happily as he lays his eyes on the blonde Queen. Standing up, he crosses over to her. He hugs her and she smiles, hugging him back.

She pushes him away gently and begins to speak, "Kristoff, I have something to show you." Elsa crosses the room and sits on the edge of her bed, where Kristoff then joins her.

Opening her palm, Elsa shows him the blue crystal. He picks up the crystal by the dark string and examines it.

"What is it?" Kristoff asks, puzzled.

Elsa takes a deep breath and begins to speak, "I met a Midwife today. Her name was Malina, she was very kind. Malina gave me this pendant and said it can help us determine the gender of our baby."

Kristoff looks at her, confusion still etched into his face. "How?"

The Queen lays on her back on the bed, closes her eyes, and says, "Hold it over my stomach. If it swings north-south, it is a boy. If it swings east-west, it is a girl."

"What if it doesn't swing at all?"

She lazily opens one eye and says, "Then the baby will not be born."

Kristoff's eyes widen and he stands up, moving closer to Elsa. Holding the pendant over her stomach, he waits for it to swing. It stays still.

"Elsa…" He trails off as he notices the pendant begin to swing. It slowly gains momentum and the direction it's swinging becomes clear.

"East-west," Kristoff whispers, barely audible.

"What?" Elsa says, not having heard him.

Kristoff picks her up and spins her around, exclaiming, "It's a girl! We are going to have a baby girl!"

Elsa giggles at his excitement as he sets her down. "Oh, Kristoff, this is great!"

"What are we going to name her? There are too many names to choose from, how can we pick just one!" He babbles, excited beyond belief.

The Queen giggles again at his excitement, "Calm down," She places a hand on his shoulder, "We can think about that later," She gives him a kind smile.

He hugs her as gently as possible and she hugs him back. They pull away and Kristoff sits on the edge of her bed. Elsa sits on his lap, unable to wipe the smile off of her face. He holds her close, and the two sit there for a long time, enjoying each other's warm embrace.

Soon, the sun sets and darkness falls upon Arendelle. Kristoff reluctantly pulls away.

"It's getting late, I should leave," He looks sorrowfully into her eyes.

Elsa looks up at him, the same sorrow reflecting in her own eyes. "Please, stay," She pleads.

He is about to protest, but the look in Elsa's eyes stops him. "Okay," He agrees, only slightly reluctant.

He walks back to her and says, "You should get some sleep,"

Elsa walks to the other side of her bed in response and lays on the bed, pulling her soft blanket over herself. Kristoff smiles and walks to her, making sure she's comfortable.

She looks up into his brown eyes and says, "Will you sleep here? Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night."

Kristoff looks down at her and smiles sweetly, "Yes,"

The Queen smiles back and Kristoff slides into the large bed, to her left. She turns onto her right side, facing Kristoff. Elsa nuzzles his chest and he wraps his arms around her. She sighs, content in his warm embrace.

Slowly, the two of them drift off into peaceful sleep…

**((I'm very sorry for not updating until now. I've been very busy with school ****and tumblr.**** I should probably have the next chapter up by tonight or tomorrow night.))**


	6. Chapter 6-Nightmares

Frozen Hearts and Forbidden Love

Chapter 6: Nightmares

_NOOOOOOOOO!_

Elsa's panicked scream jolts Kristoff out of his dream, which consisted mostly of

the Queen herself. He turns over and sits up, looking at the pale blonde who was sitting straight up in bed, in a cold sweat.

"What's wrong?" Kristoff asks her gently. When she offers no response, he moves forward and repeats the question.

Elsa snaps out of her trance and turns her head to look at Kristoff. Her blue eyes are wide with fear and regret. Her face softens from rigid and unfeeling to helpless and afraid. Letting out a sob, she falls into Kristoff's arms.

Kristoff gets over his shock and holds the Queen close, soothing her and stroking her loose, curly platinum blonde hair. He shushes her gently, trying his best to calm down her hysterical sobs.

After a few minutes, when Elsa has calmed down a bit, Kristoff begins to speak, "What happened? Was it a nightmare?"

She pulls out of his arms and looks up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. In the midst of her sorrow, all she can do is nod.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kristoff asks hesitantly.

Elsa closes her eyes tightly. _Conceal, don't feel._ She opens them and gets out of the bed, walking over to the windowsill.

Kristoff stands up and walks slowly over to her asking, "Are you okay?"

_What's the point anymore?_

"What's wrong?"

_ Conceal._

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

_Don't feel._

"Elsa?"

"WHAT'S THE POINT ANYMORE!" She shouts, not at him, but herself. Spikes of dark, black-tipped ice shoot from her hands and travel along the windowsill. They curve around her until she is nearly trapped in a circular net of fear.

Kristoff backs away, shocked. He has never seen the Queen like this before.

Elsa turns away from the window and looks at Kristoff through the shards of ice. "What's the point anymore?" She whispers, her voice breaking on the last word.

"The point of what?" Kristoff says gently.

"The point of living!" Elsa snaps, "Without Anna, I'm nothing! She was the only light in my life! And I pushed her away as if she meant nothing! But she was really everything to me! Without her, I was, and always will be, nothing but a-" Elsa inhales sharply, "-a monster."

Kristoff moves forward slowly, "Elsa, please, listen to me-"

"NO!" Elsa screeches. She shatters her ice prison with her fists. Kristoff jumps back and lands on the bed.

The Queen runs out of her room an down the hallway. Kristoff hurriedly chases her, worried. As Elsa runs, each one of her footsteps leaves a large snowflake. When she noticed the mountain man was chasing her, each snowflake grew a tall, sharp ice spike.

Luckily, Kristoff was agile enough to dodge them.

"Elsa, please!" He yells at her.

She pretends not to hear him and conjures a (particularly slippery) patch of ice on the ground. He slips and she takes advantage of the moment, ducking into the nearest room. She slams the door shut and seals it shut with ice.

Kristoff quickly recovers from his fall and runs to the door Elsa hides behind. He pounds on it, begging her to come out and talk with him.

Elsa listens to him try to open the door until finally he gives up. Although, he doesn't leave. She listens to him breathing on the other side of the door. Eventually, his breathing turns into soft snoring.

Elsa sobs and buries her face in her knees. _What the hell is wrong with you!? _She questions herself. Anna's words from Elsa's Coronation day ring through her head.

_Why do you shut me out?_

_Enough, Anna._

_NO, why do you shut me out, why do you shut the world out? WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?_

The last few words reverberate through Elsa's mind.

_WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?_

_I don't know._

_WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?_

_I said I don't know!_

_WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?_

_I DON'T KNOW!_

_Yes, you do._

Elsa sobs again. She knows. She wishes she didn't. But what other answer is there? The one thing that she is afraid of, the one thing that she cannot hide, she cannot run from, is the only thing that truly scares her.

_Myself._

**((Well that was emotional. Elsa's having a little temper tantrum. She should really just **_**let it go.**_** Oh well, guess the only thing we can do is give her time to **_**cool**_** down. ****I love ice puns way too much.**** Just trying to lighten the mood. [BTW ****I totally forgot sorry**** I would like to thank anyone who has reviewed, favorited and/or followed this story {or me} and if you've even taken the time to read this, I would like to thank you as well.]))**


	7. Chapter 7-Apologies

Frozen Hearts and Forbidden Love

_Chapter 7-Apologies_

Warm sunlight falls through the window into a large, pink room. The warm yellow rays float gently over the light dust of frost that encases the room. Shafts of light fall upon a feminine figure near the door. Her hunched posture makes her seem so small compared to the rest of the room.

The woman is encrusted in ice, as if the cold substance is a barrier between her and reality, protecting her from the pain and terror of the outside world. When the sunlight touches her, she begins to move. Ice cracks and creaks as she separates her arms from her knees. She looks up and gasps in shock at the sight of the room before her.

She cannot remember what happened, how she got here, _why._ That one question that always annoyed her. _Why?_ She sighs and rests her arms on her knees again.

"Élsa?" A mournful male voice calls softly through the oak door.

The Queen stiffens, shocked.

"I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean to upset you, I-" The voice stops for a moment and continues after a long pause. "I'm sorry if I pushed you, we can talk about it if you want…" He trails off, muttering _no, that's no good. _He then continues, almost in a whisper, "I'm so sorry Elsa, please come out," He sighs and adds in, "I love you."

Elsa, shocked, gasps, tears filling her eyes. Although all she wants to do is hide in this room forever, she gets up. More ice creaks and shatters, falling off her body in small chunks. As soon as she is standing upright, she looks down, seeing her swollen stomach. She gasps a little, realizing she is pregnant. Elsa had completely forgotten in the midst of her sorrow.

Panicking a little, she pulls up her dress and runs her hands over the skin of her stomach. Oddly, it feels warm, as if all her body heat was collected there. She smiles softly. _My child is okay,_ she thinks. Remembering some of yesterday, she mentally corrects herself. _My daughter is okay. _She blinks slowly and turns to face the door.

The Queen places her forehead against the cold door and sighs. She slowly reaches for the doorknob. Her delicate, pale hand twists the icy brass knob. The ice creaks and crumbles as she twists it further. Finally, she gives the door a strong pull, releasing it from its frame.

Ice shatters and falls and a large figure, hunched over, opens his eyes. Kristoff looks up and sees Elsa's figure slowly reveal itself as the door pulls back. His eyes widen and he gets up quickly, grunting at his stiff limbs. When the door is completely open, Elsa looks up at the tall man, sorrow filling her large eyes.

"I'm so sorry," She whispers, looking down.

Kristoff says to her, "It's okay, Elsa"

She looks up at him and says, "I love you," before wrapping her arms around his big frame.

Shocked, he hesitates only a moment before wrapping his arms around her.

** ((Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I have been busy and I have been struggling with writer's block, hence the extremely short chapter. I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be up, hopefully soon.))**


End file.
